Yellow Porsches
by R-Roberts
Summary: Re Written. Different story line. Alice is living in a world of sorrow and depression. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew outside my window, and I could see the sun setting behind the thick clouds that covered the sky in Forks, Washington. It meant it was time to go home.

I turned the car engine and turned around, driving like I was mad, with my radio on, the loud rock song echoing through the small space that was my car.

_Sun reclines, eats my mind  
Reminds me what to leave behind _

I pressed the gas pedal and the car looked like it was flying. I open the windows and raised the volume of the radio.

_Light eats night and all i never said  
Reminds me what to do before i'm_

I could only concentrate on the song, it kept shouting at me as if I was a lunatic.

_To see you  
to touch you  
to see you  
to touch you_

I reached home in time for the song to end. I turned the car off and opened the garage door. I could already see the figure standing next to the silver car as soon as I opened a crack.

Edward

He haunted me, he followed me everywhere, he was afraid that I was living in sorrow and anguish. His face sent me shivers when I looked up at him after parking my car next to the black inked motorcycle that would never be used again. Edward came to my driver's door and opened it for me, raising his hand for me to take it. My eyes were glued to the vehicle on my right, and the tears came back again.

- Alice, come out please. – He whispered and I could feel is hand around my waist, pulling me.

- Can't I stay here for awhile? – I pleaded looking into his light green eyes, which mirrored mine.

- You need to eat.

- I'm not hungry.

- You haven't been hungry for a month now.

- I need him Edward.

- And he needs you to be okay, Ali. So please come inside. – He was pleading now. And I knew I couldn't fight with the argument he gave me.

I let go off him and got out of the dark, closing the door behind me. The images came back to my mind, while I looked at the black Porsche's frame. Screams, blood, the car broken in a million different places. My mind focused on the men's bloody face again and I feel to the floor, Edward's arms instantly wrapped around my small body and I hid my face in his chest, sobbing like a five year old.

- Will you take me there today? – I asked, between sobs.

- Sure, if that's what you want.

- I do.

- Are you sure?

- Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

I promisse they'll get longer. I just felt I needed to update.

* * *

The drive to the Hospital was faster then what I thought it would be. Edward didn't spoke, neither did I. The images were dancing around my mind.

_Flashback_

_- Jasper, slow down for God's sake. – I pleaded putting my hand on his, grabbing the wheel._

_- Alice, you know I just __**can't**__ drive slow, hon'. – He smiled, taking his eyes of the road, gazing into mine._

_- But… please be careful._

_- We're home Alice, it's just around the corner._

_- I – I was interrupted by his lips landing on mine. We were home in no time, like he said._

_- Shot! I forgot to bring my Spanish book. I'll be right back._

_- Be careful._

_- Love you darlin'._

_- I love you too. – And he disappeared from the same place where we had gotten in._

_I tried to focus on my Trig homework, but the clock kept ticking, warning me that the time was passing and that he wasn't there yet. _

_I glanced at the wall clock, 17.30; he had dropped me an hour ago. It was taking him to long._

_The stupid part was, I never doubted Jasper, it seriously didn't even crossed my mind that he could actually been hocking up some other girl. He was mine and I was his. He was the first, always the first, and he would be the last. I loved him and I – _

_My mobile rang with the first chords of Fan 3's Boom. I looked at the screen, Carlisle. I sighed disappointed _

_- S'up Dad? – I asked, lifeless._

_- Alice? Come to the hospital__. Now! – He screamed his voice full of cries._

_- What's wrong Dad?_

_- It's Jasper._

Present Time

- Are you ok? – Edward asked looking at me, I was facing the window, not daring to look at him, I could feel the tears on my cheeks.

- I'm fine. – I said, my voice cracking from my plea.

- Alice… He's fine now.

- Yeah, the doctor's still don't know if he's ever going to be able to walk, Edward. And you say "he's fine". Shut the fuck up.

- Look, Alice. Can't you be hopeful once in a while? Jezz what happened to my little sister? The joy full Alice?

- She's coming back when her boyfriend comes home.

- What do you miss about him?

- I miss… I really miss him waking me up in the morning with kisses in my face; I miss his blue eyes, staring at me with the same level of adoration that has been there for the past nine years that I know him, and I also miss his hands on me, caressing my skin so softly that I – I stopped speaking, I couldn't do it anymore with the sobs escaping from my nose and throat.

- You've been like that for too long. He's fine, he's just fine.

- I can't come back from this.

- Yes you can.

The music on the radio sang to me:

_How long,_

_How Long,_

_Have you been down?_

_Down_

_Down._

- Even the radio wants you to be okay, see? – Edward caressed my cheeks whipping the tears away with his fingertips.

- He loves this song, did you knew?

- Yes, I put it on purpose.

- I love you brother, do you know that?

- Always have, always will too. Now let's go and meet Jasper.

- Thank you for doing this with me.

And with that he took my hand and dragged me to the building.

* * *

What song brings back your darkest memories?


End file.
